


Night club per signore e portafogli dimenticati

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [22]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Desmond Miles, First Meetings, M/M, Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: day 22 - Night clubFandom: Assassin's CreedShip: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da VinciDal testo:"-Possiamo passare da mio fratello? Ha dimenticato il portafogli da me. - Era questa la prima cosa che Claudia gli chiese, quando la venne a prendere per la cena tra colleghi.Leonardo accettò, non sapendo dove la ragazza lo avrebbe portato."
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Kudos: 7





	Night club per signore e portafogli dimenticati

\- Possiamo passare da mio fratello? Ha dimenticato il portafogli da me. - Era questa la prima cosa che Claudia gli chiese, quando la venne a prendere per la cena tra colleghi.  
Leonardo accettò, non sapendo dove la ragazza lo avrebbe portato.  
Claudia era la commessa più giovane del negozio di dischi dove lavorava. Nonostante la sua giovane età erano entrati subito in sintonia e la poteva considerare una sua buona amica.  
Le indicazioni che gli diede li portarono davanti ad un locale con l'insegna al neon blu e viola. Sembrava un locale come tutti gli altri ma, appena varcata la soglia, Il giovane rimase più che sorpreso di quello che si trovò davanti.  
\- Ma questo è uno stipclub?! - Chiese Leonardo, lo sguardo che saettava da una parte all'altra del locale.  
Davanti a lui un paio di ragazzi a petto nudo servivano cocktail colorati a delle sorridenti signore, le luci soffuse e la musica lounge completavano la scena. Il giovane sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, cercando di non fissare troppo a lungo quei muscoli scoperti.  
Claudia gli diede una gomitata nelle costole per svegliarlo.  
\- Vedi qualcuno che si sta spogliando? È un night club molto esclusivo. - Disse la ragazza sbuffando. - Ci metteremo pochissimo, mio fratello ci sta raggiungendo. - Concluse, salutando qualcuno di fronte a lei. Leonardo alzò lo sguardo e sentì il suo cuore fermarsi e ripartire di nuovo. Quello che stava camminando verso di loro non era un semplice cameriere, ma quello che si poteva avvicinare di più ad un dio greco.  
Spalle larghe, muscoli definiti e un sorriso che poteva uccidere.  
Leonardo incrociò il suo sguardo con quello del giovane e sentì una scarica elettrica percorrergli tutta la schiena.  
\- Grazie mille sorellina mi hai salvato. - Disse, stampando un sonoro bacio sulla guancia di Claudia.  
\- Ringrazia che dovevo uscire comunque stasera, altrimenti con cavolo che te lo portavo. - Disse, porgendogli il portafogli dimenticato.  
Leonardo rimase qualche passo indietro, cercando di non fissare troppo l'avvenente fratello di Claudia, senza però riuscirci molto.  
\- E tu saresti il nuovo fidanzato di mia sorella? - Chiese sospettoso il cameriere, guardandolo dall'alto in basso.  
Leonardo scosse la testa velocemente.  
\- Siamo solamente amici... lavoriamo insieme e stasera abbiamo una cena tra colleghi... - Non sapeva neanche il perché stesse dando tante spiegazioni a quell'uomo, sentiva che stava andando in panico.  
Per fortuna Claudia venne in suo soccorso.  
\- Ezio questo è il mio amico Leonardo, Leo questo è quel gran rompiscatole di mio fratello Ezio. - Disse, frapponendosi tra i due. - Adesso scusaci ma dobbiamo andare. - Annunciò la ragazza, guardando l'orologio. Leonardo controllò anche lui l'ora, rendendosi conto che erano in ritardo.  
\- È stato un piacere conoscerti ma dobbiamo proprio andare. - Disse Leonardo per congedarsi dall'uomo. Ezio gli sorrise e salutò la sorella con un altro bacio sulla guancia.  
\- Lo è stato anche per me Leonardo. - Mormorò, lasciandoli uscire fuori dal locale.

*******

Erano passati diversi giorni da quella sera. E da allora, quasi tutte le sere, Leonardo si trovava in quel locale, circondato da signore ben vestite e camerieri ben svestiti. Si passò una mano in volto, mentre percorreva la sala verso il bar.  
Aveva visto quell'uomo mezza volta eppure non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa. Non sapeva cosa gli fosse preso. O meglio, lo sapeva, solo che non aveva intenzione di ammetterlo a se stesso.  
\- Che le servo Signo... Leonardo! Anche questa sera qui! - Desmond, il barman del locale lo salutò calorosamente. - Che ti porto stasera? - Leonardo guardò le bottiglie dietro di lui, alla ricerca d'ispirazione.  
\- Un Negroni - Disse infine, girandosi verso la sala. Perlustrò ogni angolo del locale, senza però scorgere traccia di Ezio.  
\- Se stai cercando il tuo amico, è di là a cambiarsi. - Disse Desmond, porgendogli il cocktail.  
\- Non stavo cercando nessuno. - Mentì il giovane, o almeno ci provò. A giudicare dalla risata del barman, non era riuscito nel suo intento.  
\- Se lo dici tu... - Disse Desmond prima che uno dei camerieri lo chiamasse per un ordine.  
Leonardo sospirò, osservando il liquido all'interno del suo bicchiere.  
Cosa sperava di ottenere da quelle serate passate in quel locale per signore?  
Si stava solo rendendo ridicolo.  
\- Il Negroni è fatto per berlo, non per fissarlo. - Una voce calda alle sue spalle lo fece trasalire e girare immediatamente.  
Di fronte a lui c'era Ezio, vestito questa volta e con i capelli raccolti.  
Si sedette di fianco a lui e ordinò qualcosa a Desmond.  
Il cuore di Leonardo batteva all'impazzata.  
\- Mi stavo chiedendo... - Cominciò Ezio, mentre Leonardo rimetteva insieme un po' di coraggio per parlare. - Cosa ti piacesse tanto di questo locale. Ogni sera ti trovo qui praticamente. - Disse, sorseggiando il suo cocktail.  
Leonardo boccheggiò un paio di volte, alla ricerca di una scusa plausibile.  
\- Beh vedi... Io in realtà sto cercando... Un modello per il mio prossimo quadro! - Disse, dandosi del cretino per la scusa che si era inventato.  
Vide lo sguardo dell'uomo di fronte a lui brillare e Leonardo notò una piccola cicatrice sul suo labbro superiore che prima non aveva notato.  
In realtà, questa era la prima volta che erano così vicini e a parlare soprattutto.  
La consapevolezza di ciò lo destabilizò ancora di più.  
\- Un modello dici? E per cosa di preciso? - Leonardo si sentì sudare.  
\- Un dipinto... Mi servirebbe una figura maschile... prestante... Per completare l'opera. - Più andava avanti a parlare più si stava rendendo ridicolo davanti ad Ezio. Decise di zittirsi, per il suo bene.  
Ezio continuava a sorseggiare il suo drink, un sorriso felino in volto.  
\- Sai ho sempre sognato di fare il modello, almeno una volta... Che dici se usi me? - La domanda ebbe il potere di far quasi strozzare Leonardo con il Negroni.  
Si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di una via di fuga da quella situazione, ma non c'era.  
Doveva continuare a mentire.  
\- Non vorrei disturbarti, sarai impegatissimo con il lavoro. - Disse Leonardo, cercando di cavarsela via da quell'impiccio.  
\- Questo? Oh non è il mio lavoro. Stavo sostituendo un amico. - Disse candidamente Ezio, rigirando con la cannuccia il ghiaccio nel bicchiere.  
Leonardo voleva prendersi a schiaffi per aver aperto bocca.  
Vide l'altro intento a scrivere qualcosa su un tovagliolo. Dopo pochi secondi glielo porse, e Leonardo osservò che era un numero di cellulare.  
Il suo numero.  
\- Se ti potesse interessare, io sono ben disposto per fare il modello... - Disse, poi si avvicinò al suo orecchio e Leonardo per poco non svenne.  
\- Poi... Se vuoi utilizzarlo per altri scopi, io ne sarei molto felice. - E detto questo, Ezio lasciò il locale, abbandonando Leonardo a fare i conti con quelle parole.  
Sentì il suo viso andare a fuoco, mentre un'incredibile felicità stava montando nel suo petto.  
Prese il fazzoletto e si salvò il numero in rubrica, sotto lo sguardo felino del Barman.  
\- Mi mancava la scusa del modello d'arte per farti dare il numero, ma devo ammettere che ha funzionato. - Rise Desmond, le braccia incrociate e uno sguardo divertito nei suoi confronti.  
Non lo rispose, rimase lì a guardare il ghiaccio ormai sciolto nel suo bicchiere, pensando.  
Adesso doveva inventarsi un quadro da realizzare.


End file.
